fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Jedi (Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover) Part 5
With the rebel and Federation fleets in formation, the rebels launched their fighters and the Defiant led them to the front of the fleet. Admiral Ackbar came over the comm. "All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark." With that the rebel fleet, along with the Defiant jumped into hyperspace. Captain Picard on the Enterprise watched as the fleet left and opened a comm. channel to the Federation fleet. "This is Captain Picard, set course for the coordinates provided by Admiral Ackbar." The Enterprise received a chorus of acknowledgments and Commander Riker said "The fleet has responded sir. They're ready to make the jump to hyperspace." Picard pointed his finger straight ahead "Engage." On Endor the strike team had moved to the back of the shield generator and had taken up positions. Solo turned to one of the Ewoks "Back door huh? Good idea." C-3PO was talking to another Ewok "OH MY! Princess Leia-" Leia put her hand over his mouth and he lowered his volume "I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash." "Oh no" said Leia. "There goes our surprise attack." Said Solo An Ewok was getting on one of the speeder bikes parked near the entrance. There were four scout troopers guarding the entrance one of them noticed the Ewok. "Look! Over there! Stop him!" The Ewok somehow figured out how to start the bike up and took off. Three of the four troopers hopped on the remaining speeder bikes in pursuit. "Not bad for the little fur ball there's only one left." Said a surprised Solo. With one trooper remaining, getting inside the compound would be much easier. The Hazard team stayed in the forest as backup while the rebel force captured the last trooper and forced their way inside. Solo and the group found the control room and quickly took control. Outside the generator 3PO noticed officers and stormtroopers rushing inside. "Oh my they'll be captured!" the Ewoks ran off "Wait wait come back! R2 stay with me." In the control room the rebels were just about to shut down the generator when they were surrounded by stormtroopers and officers. Their weapons were confiscated and they were led outside where the entire Imperial garrison stationed on the moon was waiting for them. The rebel fleet came out of hyperspace right on time and the fighters approached the second Death Star. General Calrissian opened the comm. "All wings report in." he said "Red leader standing by." "Green leader standing by." "Blue leader standing by." "Grey leader standing by." With all fighters standing by Wedge Antilles, commander of Rouge Squadron said "Lock S-foils in attack position." The fighters approached the Death Star but the Defiant's sensors noted that the energy shield was not down. "Sisko to Calrissian the shield is still up." "I've got no reading are you sure?" "Affirmative, all craft pull up." The force of rebel fighters split in two and turned around- only to see hundreds of star destroyers and TIEs headed for them. The cruisers and frigates of the fleet also turned to face the Imperial fleet. Admiral Ackbar opened a subspace comm. channel to the Federation fleet "Captain Picard, this is Admiral Ackbar we need assistance." "Acknowledged, we are on our way." Thirty seconds after that the Federation fleet came out of hyperspace behind the Imperials. Although the ships were much smaller they automatically targeted the shield generator domes on the Star Destroyers. They also launched fifty Runabout-class ships to fight the TIEs. Picard ordered the fleet to swarm the Imperial ships one at a time. Soon many Imperial ships were disabled and at least three were destroyed. On Endor the rebel troops were surrounded by stormtroopers and scout troopers. 3PO edged around the side of a tree. "Hello, I say over there! Were you looking for me?" "Bring those two down here" one Imperial officer said. The stormtroopers immediately obeyed and went to capture the droids. When they reached them one said "Freeze! Don't move." "We surrender!" said 3PO. Suddenly a battle cry went out from the Ewoks who attacked the stormtroopers. Horns from the Ewoks also sounded and two groups of archers fired on the Imperial troops. Then six phaser beams cut through the forest creating more havoc. Solo, Leia and the rebel troopers took advantage of the confusion and got their weapons back and started to fight the Imperials. The Ewoks began to retreat as the Empire's AT-STs began to march after them. Solo and Leia ran and took cover over by the bunker leading to the shield generator. "Solo to Munro, we need Chell over here now!" he said. Soon the blue-skinned being came running over to them. "Cover me!" he said. He got out his tricorder and went to work on the door. Within minutes the door was opened and the rebel troops got inside. The Imperials, to busy trying to stop the Ewoks didn't notice the enemy troops getting into the bunker. The Hazard team also went in with Telsia and Korban staying just inside the entryway to keep the Imperials at bay. Category:Fan Fiction